


Running From the Law

by SuperSmallFryDoodle



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperSmallFryDoodle/pseuds/SuperSmallFryDoodle
Summary: (lol I told myself that I wouldn't be dragged into this fandom but oh well)Varian has escaped from prison only to find himself some unexpected help along his way, and answers to a secret he didn't even know he had.





	1. The Great Escape

The girl was on her hands and knees working in her garden, dirt building under her nail and sweat on her brow, as she pulled weeds. It was hard work but she loved it.

The quiet of the early morning gave her time to think, and experiment with new herbal remedies. However this particular morning she found herself startled out of her thoughts by a heavy thump nearby.

Picking up her rake she went to go investigate, holding it out in front of her for defenses, “Is someone there.” She called out hearing someone shuffling near the stone wall that surrounded her property.

Taking a deep breath she rounded the corner coming face to face with a young boy, who couldn’t be older than fourteen or fifteen. He was bruised and covered in dirt, blood trickling down his face from a small cut over his left brow. His blue eyes darted around, scared and uncertain ready to take off.

She could hear the distant mummer of royal guards coming closer, “The boy went this way.” They said, and she knew she’d have to make a decision, so she took his wrist dragging him inside, shutting the door behind him.

The guards showed up moments later, and she tried to look busy, as her heart thumped in her chest. She recognized the look on there face all too well, despising the look of disgust, that even the kindest people gave her.

“Did you see a boy come through here?” Flynn asked, being among the guards, “Yeh high, dark head of hair.” He said holding his hand up to show her.

“No not many people pass by here.” She answered, tossing a weed aside in favor of collecting a more useful plant, “Children are even rarer.”

The guards weren’t buying her lie, “Really?” A man with a mustache spoke up, his eyes moving to the door of her home, “Because I’m sure he came this way, would you mind letting us check your home.”

“I most certainly do mind.” The woman answered getting her feet, staring the guard down, “That is my home, and you have no right, now if you’ll excuse me I’m swamped.”

The guard grabbed her wrist, gripping it tightly making her wince, “If we find out your lying little lady.” He growled, “You’ll be in trouble.”

She pulled away, glaring sharply, “ I assure you I’m telling the truth, now leave.” She answered going inside slamming the door shut behind her.

~

She held her breath listening, as the footsteps faded away. Sliding down door she sat on the floor sighing, “I am in so much trouble.” She moaned, putting her face in her hands.

This was serious, she had just lied to the royal guard, if they caught on she’d be thrown in jail. She didn’t even know this boy he could be a convicted murder for all she knew.

Speaking of which, where was the kid, she thought lifting her face from her hands, looking around. The girl almost wished he’d done the smart thing and disappeared from her life. But judging from the shuffling coming from her kitchen, luck was not on her side today.

Hoisting herself up she walked over to her kitchen peeking inside, snorting when she found the boy raiding her cabinets, looking for something. She leaned on the door frame smirking, “Find anything interesting?” She asked, watching him jump falling back on his bottom.

Stifling a giggle she held out her hand to help him up, he eyed it with uncertainty, “I don’t bite, I promise.” He took it hesitantly and she smiled, “ Can I check out the cut on you’re forehead?” She asked.

He stared at her for a moment before nodding, letting himself be lead to the bed sitting down. She fetched a wet washcloth pulling up a stool.

She patiently dabbed the cut above his brow lightly, frowning when he winced, “Sorry.” She bandaged his head, before looking him up and down for anything else that needed attention.

He was quiet, fidgeting with his fingers, avoiding her eyes, not really looking like the dangerous type, “You know…you don’t really look like a fugitive.” She spoke up.

“You don’t know much about me then.” He answered, his soft voice quivering slightly.

“I guess you’re right.” She answers, tugging a loose strand of hair from her face, “Maybe we can start with your name?” She offered.

He chewed his lip, contemplating before answering, “ Varian.” She smiled, glad that he was starting to warm up to her, “That’s a nice name.”

Varian looked her over expectantly, “It’s only fair you tell me yours now.” He asked.

“Oh I don’t really have one.” She said, “ Are you hungry?” She changed the subject, “ I can make soup, you look like you could use a hot meal.”

Varian’s mouth dropped open, “Wait back up.” He said putting a hand up,” How can you not have a name?” He questioned, “ What do people call you?”

She shrugged, ”No memory, no name, but I’ve heard people call me a Witch.” The girl answered thoughtfully, amused, “Other than that I’ve never had one, and I don’t get many guests so I didn’t see a need for one.”

Varian furrowed his brow, understanding what being alone felt like, he couldn’t even imagine going through life without remembering his past.

“Call me what you like.” She shrugged it off, “I have no preferences.” Varian brought his hand to his chin, he’d named lots of things but never a person, he wanted it to be perfect. That when a sprig of lavender, caught in her dark hair the pale purple petals standing out.

“Lavender.” He answered without a second thought, plucking the flower from her hair putting it behind her ear, “It suits you.”

Lavender smiled, “I like it.” She said, “Alright now that we’ve got names, let's talk about why you were running from the royal guard.”

Varian recoiled a little, trying to look for the right words “I’ve done some bad no unforgivable things…” He answered regret seeping int his voice.

Lavender’s face fell a little, “Well it couldn’t have been that bad.” She offered hopefully, “ You’re young and mistakes happen, anything can be forgiven with time.”

“Not what I’ve done, I really messed up.” He said, pulling his knees to his chest, his eyes having that faraway look in them.

Lavender’s face softened, as she could see this was a hard topic for him, “You know what we’ll talk more when you’re ready.” She said getting up and stretching, “ I promised you food.”Varian didn’t say anything so she continued, “Feel free to get some rest.”

She left the room, to go start on dinner for the both of them. Varian sat on the bed contemplating leaving, but his sore body protested against the thought. He yawned laying down figuring it could hurt to rest a little before he decided.

He let his aching body go limp as he slowly drifted off.


	2. A Hot Meal to Chase the Chills Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more emotional in this chapter, more feelings start to come out. Always good to tug at those heartstrings, and honestly after all Varian's been through he deserves to cry a little, even if he made some pretty serious mistakes, he's still only a fourteen year old boy.

Lavender entered the room with food, shocked to find that Varian had actually taken her advice. Most people didn’t put much trust in her not staying long.

He was so peaceful, snoring softly, she almost didn’t want to wake him but the poor boy looked like a hot meal would do him some good. She admired the peaceful expression on his face for a bit longer before setting the tray on the bedside table.

The girl placed a gentle hand on his should shaking him gently, “Varian.” She spoke softly, “Wake up.” Varian’s eye’s blinked open, and he shot up backing away like a frightened animal.

Placing a gentle hand on his shoulder she shook him gently,” Varian.” She spoke softly,” It’s time to get up.”

She held her hands up,” Hey you’re okay, it’s just me.” Lavender answered approaching with caution, so not to spook him further, “I’ve got food.” Varian calmed down, his face heating up with hot shame, so she picked up the tray setting it in his lap.

“It’s nothing special, just a bit of porridge.” She said rubbing the back of her neck, as she handed him a spoon, “but it should warm you up.”

Varian took a bite, practically inhaling the food, and she giggled, “ I’m glad you like my cooking she teased lightheartedly.” And he flushed a little but finished the food setting the bowl aside, quietly thanking her for the food.

 His eyes wandered the room and she knew he was looking for a way out, “I’ll go get you some more.” Lavender grinned, not quite ready for him to make his escape.

He flushed, little slowing his eating pace down a little, but she could still tell that he was struggling not to wolf it down.

Varian nodded, pulling his knees back up to his chest his eyelids drooping as he struggled to stay awake. He really was young, and the thought tugged at her heartstrings so she hurried to the kitchen to get him more food.

~

 Lavender busied herself in the kitchen washing her own bowl, filling Varians, letting her mind drift.

She hadn’t met many children but she was sure none of them had acted the way Varian did. He was so scared and hurt, and that broke her heart.

She sighed shaking her head, taking the full bowl bringing it back to the other room, pushing the door open. Lavender smiled when she saw that Varian had nodded off while she was gone, probably feeling better with a full belly.

The door closed with a click, and Varian blinked waking up from his light sleep. He rubbed his eyes blearily looking younger than he actually was and her heart softened. She tucked the warm bowl into his hand sitting down.

Varian only got halfway through his second bowl setting aside with a jaw-cracking yawn, looking ready to fall asleep sitting up, “I’m sorry I’m inconveniencing you like this.”

“I don’t mind, it’s nice to have someone else here.” Lavender answered, “Stay as long as you need.” She told him, wanting him to have a chance to rest before he ran off. She helped him lay back down, tucking the blankets around his slim form.

His eyes started drooping closed once more as he could feel someone card there fingers through his hair, but it could have been his imagination.

~

Once she was sure he was asleep she got up leaving the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click. Lavender sighed leaning back against the door, carding her fingers through her hair.

She couldn’t believe that she was harboring a fugitive in her home, it just seemed crazy. Sighing she got to work making a makeshift bed since hers was occupied.

This would all work out…

~

Lavender woke up later that night, not remembering falling asleep. She lay there silently listening to a noise she could quite place at first.

Her brain adjusted and she registers, and she recognized wet gasping sobs, coming from behind her bedroom door, and she sprung to her feet, running to her door flinging it open.

Varian flinched, hot tears flooding down his rosy red cheeks. Lavender approached slowly trying to decide how to handle the situation, she sat on the bed and immediately found his thin arms wrapped tightly around her torso.

She was caught off guard momentarily, as the boy was clinging to her like she was the only thing keeping him afloat.  His broken choked sobs, pulling on her heartstrings, as she pulls him into her lap holding him gently as she rocked him, carding her fingers through his hair.

Lavender had never seen anyone look so broken down, she could feel heat pour off of his small body in waves. She wonders when the last time some cared for him was, when was the last time someone had held him and told him that everything would be okay.

She felt like it had been a while.

It took a while for him to calm down, feverish chills attacking his body as he shivered. Lavender took him to the kitchen with her, knowing she had something that would help with the fever. Lavender sat him in a chair with a quilt wrapped around his shoulders while she dug around in her cabinet, glad that she already had the remedy prepared, she just needed to boil some water.

Putting a kettle on she waited for the water to boil, glancing back at Varian every now and again as if worried that he’d disappear. Every time he was still sitting there, with his tired fever-bright eyes, a heavy cough wracking his think frame from time to time, encouraging her to add some honey to the mixture hoping it would help.

She knelt down in front of him wrapping his hands around the mug, “Hey that'll help, can you drink it for me?” Lavender asked, exhaustion seeping into her words. He nodded, watching him take a sip, his nose wrinkling, “It’s gross but it’ll help.”

Varian finished it off quickly the warm drink already soothing his chills, his head drooping sleepily. Lavender smiled helping him back to bed tucking him under the covers. When she turned to leave she felt a tug on her sleeve, turning to find Varian clutching it tightly in his hand.

She pulled up a chair, taking his hand in her own giving it a little squeeze, staying with him as he fell asleep.


	3. The Great Vanishing Act

Varian woke up early the next morning, tired and achy. Sitting up in bed he looked around, his eyes landing on Lavenders sleeping form, hunched over her head resting on the bed.

He felt guilty for keeping her up most of the night, especially since she already went through the trouble of helping him out. Really he should just do the smart thing and just get out of her hair, after all he’d caused her enough trouble.

Varian shifted carefully, getting out from underneath the covers, trying hard not to wake her up. She moved a little from the movement but didn’t wake up.

He got to the door opening it with a loud creak and cringed as he heard the girl shift and groan, as she sat up her sore muscles protesting, as she looked around, “Going somewhere?” Lavender said, stretching.

Varian turned to face her, “Actually I was thinking of just getting out of your hair.” He said rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

Lavender stood up, making her way across the room, pressed the back of his hand to his forehead humming, “ Hmm, you feel cooler.” She mumbled, “But you're still pretty warm.” Varian shied away from her a little making her chew on her lip, “ You know I meant it when I said you can stay as long as you like.” She said fiddling with her hands, “Besides I enjoy the company.”

Varian sighed, knowing that he wasn’t going to be leaving any time soon, “Okay, can I least get out of bed?” He asked cautiously.

Lavender thought about it, “Let's have some breakfast, and we’ll see about doing some gardening.” She told him smiling softly, “Sound good?” Varian nodded following her to her kitchen sitting down at the table watching as she started making breakfast for the two of them.

It was interesting to watch her work with her hands as she put together a light breakfast, slicing fruit and bread. Her movements rhythmic and careful, domestic in a way. Varian rests his chin on his hand, and she set a plate of food in front of him, “Eat up, I plan on keeping you busy.” Lavender told him with a smirk.

The ate in comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company, and when they were done Varian helped with the dishes.

All good things have to come to an end eventually, as a harsh knock on the door interrupted the calm, “Open up. “A booming voice rang out, “We have a warrant from the king to check the premises.”

Lavender’s heart thumped heavily in her chest as she recognized the Captain of the Royal Guards voice, “Get in the bedroom, don’t come out.” She whispered harshly, “I’ll take care of this.”

Varien did as he was told going to the bedroom, closing the door behind him, as she went to answer the door, guards pushing past her to get inside, “What is the meaning of this?” She demanded.

The Captain waltzed in, “We have reasonable suspicion to believe that you are harboring a fugitive, ma’am.” He answered.

“I assure you that this is a waste of your time.” Lavender grumbled, “There’s no one like that here, I live alone.” She answered, trying to keep the fear out of her voice, not letting her eyes stray to the bedroom door.

Her words fell on deaf ears and it wasn’t long before their focus was on her bedroom door. “What’s behind this door?” one of the guards asked.

Lavenders heart leap into her throat, but she remained calm, “That is my bedroom, surely you have no need to search there.” She growled, “It’s rude to invade a woman’s privacy.”

“No can do we’ve been ordered to do a full inspection, no stone left unturned. “ The guard said, turning the doorknob. Her breath caught as Lavender was sure they’d find him

“All clear!” The guard called out, and Lavender let out a sigh of relief, peeking into the room noticing the window was open, letting the cool air inside.

“As to be expected was a waste of your time.” She told them irritation filling her tone as she glared at the captain.

“Our apologies’s ma’am we’ll leave you to enjoy the rest of your morning.” The captain bowed before leaving with his men.

Lavender chewed her lip anxiously, “Wait, Captain?” She said stopping him briefly before he could leave, “If it’s not too much trouble, why are you looking for this boy?” Lavender asked.

A look of shock crossed over his face, “I guess the news hasn’t reached this far.” He said, rubbing his chin, “The boy is being held for Crime’s against the crown.”

Lavenders mouth dropped open, “Crimes against the crown?” She repeated, “What did he do?”

“The kidnapping of the Queen, and threatening of the princess.” The captain answered, “Now if that’s all my men and I will be leaving.” Lavender nodded, watching the guards leave.

She had so many thoughts rolling around in her brain, but she shook those thoughts away. She’d have time to ask Varian more about it later, right now she had to make sure he was safe.


	4. Growing on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are still a little slow burn right now but they might pick up a little more in the next chapter depending whether or not it fits in with what's going on. I'm sure I can find a way to make it work, but for now have my fluffy garbage. I hope someone enjoys it.

Hearing the soft pitter-patter of rain, Lavender put on a cloak in hopes of keeping somewhat dry. She left her home in search of Varian, knowing he hadn’t gotten far.

The rain picked up, and Worry settled in her stomach like a rock, and she quickened her pace wanting to find him before the storm got any worst. She couldn’t stand the thought of the boy cold, and wet, huddled somewhere for shelter.

She was practically sprinting when her foot caught on something making her trip. Lavender looked back expecting a rock or tree branch gasping when she found a limp lifeless body.

“Varian!” She cried out, going to his side, not even sure if the boy was still alive. Lavender watching him for a moment with bated breath, sighing when she saw a slight rise and fall of shaky breaths. She had to get him home, shaking him lightly in an attempt to wake him, “Come on kid help me out here.” She mumbled, but the boy didn’t stir, out cold.

Lavender sighed, realizing that she’d have to do this the hard way, draping her cloak over the boy's small form, tucking it around his thin shoulders. She hoisted the boy awkwardly onto her back, finding him to be lighter than she expected.

That knowledge didn’t sit well with her but she pushed it out of her mind for now, starting on her way home.

~

Lavender kicked the door open when she got back to her home, it had taken her longer than usual with the added weight of another body.

The feverish heat coming off of Varian was smothering, but it was just a little further to the bedroom. Stumbling the last few feet to her room she flopped him down onto the bed, panting a little from the exertion.

Varian breathing was harsh and raspy a thick burbling cough shaking his small body. Lavender combed his hair back from his face with her fingertips sighing. She then got up getting a wet washcloth dabbing his forehead with it in hopes of bringing down his fever.

His face relaxed, subconsciously pressing his forehead into the cold touch, “That’s it.” She said, “We’ll get that fever down again.” She shut the window, closing the curtains letting the room grow dark.

~

It was a few hours later when Varian finally woke up, sitting up only to flop back down when the room started spinning, “Where am I?” He croaked, rubbing his raw throat.

Lavender entered the room, with a fresh bowl of water, “You’re awake thank god.” She said, setting the bowl down, “I was so worried.”

Varian hoped his fever hid the blush creeping into his cheeks. “You should get into something dry.” She commented, digging through her closet, “Her these should fit you right, I’ll go get you some dinner.”Lavender chirped flitting out of the room.

Varian was left staring after her, pj’s in hand as he ran his fingers over the soft worn fabric. Getting up onto shaky legs, changing his clothes, before crawling back into bed.

Being alone for the moment gave him time to think, and he realized that it really had been a long time since someone cared about him this much.

Rolling on his side, facing away from the door, he curled into a ball, squeezing his eyes shut as tears leaked out of the corners. His heart ached as he remembers his dad taking care of him when he was sick.

He heard the door creak open and the sound of something being placed on the night table.

Varian felt the bed dip with the weight of another body, and a cold hand brushing his bangs out of his face. He opened his eyes looking up at Lavender, “I’m sorry I didn’t mean to wake you.” She murmured.

“You didn’t.” Varian croaked, sitting up, “You’re hand was just cold.”

Lavender worried her lip between her teeth, “I brought you some soup.” She said awkwardly, “If you need anything I’ll be in the other room.”

“You don’t have to leave.” Varian said a little too quickly, grabbing her wrist before she could go, “I mean if you’re not busy, I’d like it if you stayed.” He mumbled letting go of her wrist, laying back down turning away from her.

She pulled up a chair sitting in it, “I’m not busy.” They sat together once more in comfortable silence, “So I talked to the Captain.” She eventually said. Varian tensed but he didn’t answer her, “ I know your hurting, and whatever happened, you can always be forgiven, I’m here when you want to talk.” Lavender said resting a hand on his warm back, feeling him tense slightly wondering if she’d gone too far.

Varian turned to face her, tears in his blue eyes as he sat up hugging her, “Thank you.” He croaks, small sobs sending tremors through his body.

She rests a hand on his head combing her fingers through his dark hair, “No problem kiddo.” Lavender mumbled pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head.

~

Varian passed out leaning on her shoulder, his mouth hanging open as he drooled. Lavender suppressed a giggle, finding him adorable, “Oh god this kids going to be the death of me.” She mused.

She carefully shifted him getting him settled under the covers, still somehow ending up with his arms firmly around her waist as he cuddled her like a teddy bear. Sighing Lavender laid down with him letting the small boy tuck himself into her side, shifting a little so that they could be both comfortable.

She looked down at his sleeping face, silently promising that he’d be safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just covering ages and general stuff.
> 
> Varian's about 14/15 years of age right now, and "Lavender" (that name will change at some point) is about 16/17 years of age. When she looks at Varian she really see's him as a kid or like a younger brother.
> 
> So generally she knows she has a family or some sort of life but she doesn't remember shit, and it has something to do with how the royal guards act around her, and why Flynn was kind of short with her. Like a weird curse or something but there's a few people it doesn't effect and I'll try to explain it in sufficient way.  
> But overall she just really cares about Varian, because most of the time she herself is on the receiving end of the cold shoulder.
> 
> Any questions feel free to ask, I know I don't always get things across clearly.


	5. Unexpected Guests

Varian recovered nicely over the next few days, getting his strength back as he healed. But with that he started getting restless, and Lavender kept trying to tell him not to push himself too much, but he was up on his feet ready to do things.

Eventually she gave in figuring it couldn’t hurt to provide him with some small tasks to do just to keep him busy, “Varian I need some help in the garden.” She called to him, holding a wicker basket, “Do you mind helping me?”

Varian nodded eagerly already clambering out of bed, “Yes!” He answered, buzzing with excitement,” Just let me get dressed.” He told her.

Lavender laughed, leaving the room to let him get dressed in peace, going to get some food ready before they started on work for the day. Varian came in fully dressed in clean close, “You look like you have a little more color in your face.” She said smiling, “How are you feeling?”

“Not one hundred percent but better.” He answered, sitting down at the table as she set a bowl in front of him. They ate together as usual, she explained what they’d be doing in the garden as they’d eaten. Lavender was excited to show him her greenhouse knowing that he loved science and she’d built it herself.

 She didn’t usually spend a lot of time at her table, generally too busy for it but this was nice, finally having someone to share a meal with.

They finished their food washing dishes together before she collected her gardening equipment. She wrapped a spare cloak around Varian’s shoulders for good measure before taking him out into her garden. Lavender told him about the different herbs as they passed them.

Then Lavender leads him into a small enclosed area that was warm from being heated by the sun. Before she could open her mouth Varian started rambling excitedly, ”This is a greenhouse!” He said, grinning “Not many people know about them or how to use them.” He continued, the gears in his brain turning, “I’ve heard about them, but I’ve never seen one in person.”

Lavender smiled, enjoying the spark in his eyes, “Yeah I built it myself.” She said rubbing the back of her neck, “ It took some trial and error but this place is my pride and joy.”

Varian spun around to face her, “You built this!” He exclaimed, “ This is incredible, I have so many questions!” He said, “What material did you use? How long did it take to make? Have you ever blown anything up?”

Lavender laughed, “Yes I have had things blow up many times.” She answered,” As for the other questions, it took a long time to make because it was tricky to figure out what materials to use.”

They talked more about it as they worked, Varian giving suggestions on improvement, and Lavender listening, making a mental note to show him her workshop. The two worked until late in the afternoon, when she noticed him starting slow down and suppressing more yawns.

Lavender stretched, “I think we’ve done enough work.” She said looking around, “Lets head in for some lunch.” She held out a hand to help him up, “Care to join me?” She asked.

Varian smiled taking her hand letting her help him up from his crouched position following her out of the greenhouse. Something stopped them in their tracks and Lavender shushed Varian listening.

She heard voices, motioning for him to stay here while she checked things out. Lavender left closing the door, looking around noticing some people on the road, a little ways away on horseback.

~

“I just think we’ve all been a little tense.” Rapunzel said, trying to reason with her cranky companions,” So maybe we should stop and rest.” Rapunzel tried to reason with her traveling companions knowing they were both a little tense since Varian’s escape a couple days earlier.

Everyone was a little tense with the news of Varian’s escape a couple days earlier, as things hadn’t been left on the best of terms. Both Eugene and Cass had spent most of the night guarding her in case of attack, which in turn made it harder for her to sleep.

Rapunzel sighed, catching sight of a small cottage not far up the road ahead, grinning, “See it’s fate.” She grinned, “We can spend the night there.”

Eugen wrinkles his nose in disgust at the sight of the place, Rapunzel was referring to, “ Trust me blondie.” He said, “You don’t want to stay there.”

“For one I agree with Fancy Pants.” Cassandra said, taking on a serious tone, “Rumor is a witch live there, and we all know how that turned out last time.

Rapunzel flinched knowing she was referring to her meeting with Varian, despite everything that happened she didn’t have ill feelings towards the alchemist like her friends did. While his actions weren’t right, she understood that part of this was her own fault and she was willing to take that blame.

“Well I’m never one to judge a book by its cover.” She commented catching sight of the woman standing in her garden, “I’m going to talk to her.” She said going ahead on her horse before they could stop her.

Rapunzel didn’t think she looked much like a witch, “Excuse me ma’am.” She called out, getting the woman's attention, “I’m Rapunzel and we were wondering if we could spend the night here.”

Lavender chewed her lip, “I don’t have much room.” Her heart tugged a little when she saw the princesses face fall, “One night.” She answered, “You can go inside when you’re ready I have to clean up my gardening equipment, so I’ll meet you inside.

A grin spread across Rapunzel’s face, “Thank you.” She said,” You really don’t look much like a witch.” She teased lightheartedly.

Lavender chuckled, “I’ve been told that.” She answered, “But you know looks can be deceiving.” She joked back.

Rapunzel left to let her riding companions know, and Lavender let out a breath of air she didn’t realize she was holding, wondering what she’d gotten herself into.

~

Lavender darted back into the greenhouse, “Okay so we have a teeny tiny problem.” She said to Varian.

“The princess is here!” Varian panicked, pacing and pulling on his hair, “No, no, no I have to leave.” He said freaking out, “She can’t find me here.” He told her, glancing at the door ready to make a break for it.

Lavender took him by the shoulder, “Calm down we don’t have to go there yet.” She said trying to reason with him, “I’ll make this work.” She said letting her eyes wander around the greenhouse as she tried to figure things out.

Her eyes catching something, “I have an idea, she said pulling him aside.

~

Lavender went inside going to clean up a little as things were a bit messier, since she’d been busy with Varian’s health.“My apologies for the mess, I wasn’t expecting guests.” She said trying to collect her things and give the place some sort of order.

“Oh, it’s no trouble.” Rapunzel brushed her off helping her tidy up, “After all we were the ones that dropped in on you…” She trailed off as the door opened and Varian entered the room.

Lavender could hear her heart pounding in her ears, she really hoped the disguise was convincing. Varian was wearing the cloak she lent him the hood pulled up, a bandana covered his mouth and a pair of orange goggles covering his blue eyes.

“Oh who’s this.” Rapunzel asked smiling, always excited to meet new people as her guard dogs loomed ominously behind her.

“Mason he’s my apprentice.” She told them, “He’s traveled here to study my work, “I hope that won’t be a problem.” She asked, hoping they wouldn’t question it further.

“Of course not!” Rapunzel exclaimed, “The more the merrier, hi Mason.” She said waving at the boy. Varian waved back not daring to say a word.

“He’s a bit quiet.” She explained, “Mason if you’d like you can just head back to your room.” She told him, “I’m going to set up some cots for our guests.”

Varian nodded silently leaving the room, Eugene’s suspicious eyes following after him, “Is there a problem Mr. Ryder?” She asked.

“It’s Fitzherbert.” He answered,” Where was he the other day when the guards checked your home?” He asked gruffly, making Rapunzel elbow him harshly.

“Yeah when the guards reported back the other day, you told them no one else was living here.” Cassandra responded, eyeing the girl suspiciously.

“No I told them, there was no one else with me at the moment, the word must have gotten mixed up.” She said, “He was out yesterday, getting things for me in town.”

Rapunzel didn’t know why her friends were so harsh with this girl, she seemed like a good person, taking this boy under her wing and now providing shelter for them, “Please let us help you set the cots up.”

Lavender smiled softly, “I would appreciate that.” she said, taking them to their room, making a mental note to move a cot into her own room. The work went fast with three other people helping her, “I hope the room isn’t too small.” She said.

“It’s perfect.”Rapunzel answered, “Thank you so much for your generosity.” She told the woman.

“Well if you need anything my room is the one next to this one,  please knock first, and try not to go in unless I invite you.” She explained, “It’s my space so I hope you understand.” She said turning and walking out of the room.

~

Lavender went to her own room sighing in relief as she leaned against the door sliding down it, putting her face in her hands when she was sitting.

Varian chuckled, from his place on the bed, “Things go well?” He asked, having calmed down, he’d even found something to fiddle with.

“Swimmingly.” She answered, “But we have to be careful, Rapunzel’s not suspicious but they others are.” She told him, “We should be fine until tomorrow though.”

Varian frowned, avoiding eye contact, “I hope your right.” He mumbled, “Because if they find me here we’ll both go to prison.” He said.

“Let's not think about that.” Lavender answered, “Everything will be fine, we just have to to get through the night.”


	6. Uncertainty

Lavender got to work on lunch and after a quick nap, Varian offered to do some more work in the garden.

Though it was difficult to work when you had a member of the royal family and her pesky guard dogs watching her every move. Being a scientist she didn’t like to be the one under observation, but she’s put up with it for Varian’s sake.

She didn’t mind Rapunzel the princess was sweet even offering to help with lunch, which she allowed. Pleasantly surprised by the princesses efficiency in the kitchen, “You’re good with your hands.” Lavender commented.

Rapunzel blushed, “Oh yeah I love cooking.” She answered, “In the royal palace I have people to cook for me so whenever I get the chance I take it.” She said smiling.

Lavender noticed they were out of an herb she needed for the recipe going to her greenhouse to collect it. Not seeing Eugene, following after her until it was too late, “What’s in here?” He pestered, as he followed her into the small warm building.

“Plants mostly, and a small workshop in the back.” She commented absentmindedly, “Nothing of interest.”

“Nothing to hide you mean.”Eugene commented pointedly, and she rolled her eyes.

“That too I guess if there was anything to hide in the first place.” She said,” Now if you’ll excuse me your girlfriends waiting for me.” She said leaving the greenhouse, coming face to face with a frail older looking woman.

“Uhm hello ma’am.”She said, not unused to people showing up unexpected for medicine or herbs, “Is there something you need.” Lavender asked, politely.

“No, but I might have something that you’re looking for.” She answered with a cackle, and Lavender chewed her lip hesitantly, but let the woman go on, “Perhaps you’d like to know more about who you are?”

The air around him was still, “About me?” She asked, desperate for any knowledge about herself, “ Please tell me.” She begged.

The women grinned, “You aren’t a nameless child.” She said, tapping her chin with a finger,” Or should I call you Verity.” The name rolled off her tongue surrounding her, and stirring something unfamiliar inside of her, “And that you're not as alone as you think.” The women turned away from her, “But if you’re not interested…”

“I am!” Lavender blurted out, “Please tell me more.”She begged, desperation tickling the edge of her words, “What can you tell me?” She asked.

“I can tell you many things.” She answered with a crooked smile, “Who you are, about your family, everything you’ve ever wanted to know.”

Lavender didn’t know what the right choice was but, she didn’t care, “Okay tell me.” She said, listening intently.

“Not yet!” The woman scolded wagging her finger,” The time isn’t right.” She smirked, “When the full moon rises in three days, meet me in old Corona, everything will be revealed then.”

Lavender chewed her lip uncertainly, “ Are you sure?” The woman nodded and she sighed, “Three days then…” She agreed, turning to shake the woman's hand, only to find she’d disappeared as quickly as she’d appeared.

Leaving Lavender with more questions than answers.


	7. Feeling Ick

Lavender walked back to her home being bombarded by another person, this time the princess. Her eyes were nervously flitting behind her like she was nervous about something, “I’m sorry I really didn’t want to bother you.” Rapunzel said.

“It’s no trouble princess.” Lavender said, “I’m sure what you have to tell me is very important.” She said reassuring her that she wasn’t bothering her.

“I was waiting for you to come back but you were taking a while so I got worried.” Rapunzel explained, “So I was going to look for you but I ran into your assistant who isn’t looking very well.” She continued, And it’d really make me feel better knowing someone skilled in medicine took a look at him.”

Lavender frowned, “He was feeling poorly the other day, but now it seems he’s having trouble kicking this bug.” She mumbled, “Do you know where he is?”She asked.

“He’s inside.”Rapunzel told her, “I had him sit down, I’ll take you to him.” She said turning to let Lavender follow after her.

“I don’t think I’ve had the chance to properly introduce myself.” Lavender said, trying to make conversation to ease the tension, “I’m Lavender, not many people know I work with medicine.”

Rapunzel snorted lightly, ”Well of course, with all the different herbs you have.” She answered, “No wonder people mistake you for a witch…”She trailed off flushing, “Not that you are, or look like one.”

Lavender laughed, “No I understand.”She smiled, “You’re very intuitive. “She said opening the door frowning when she saw Varian.

He was slumped in his the chair, flush creeping over the bandana, “Oh dear.” Lavender murmured, kneeling in from of him, “You weren’t kidding.” She couldn’t see his eyes but she was sure they were bright with fever.

“Oh, honey.” Lavender mumbled cupping his cheek with her hand feeling the heat through the bandana, “The fevers back, it was too hot today I should have had you working inside.” She scolded herself lightly, “I’ll take it from here princess.”

Rapunzel nodded, “I’ll finish up lunch.”She said, “You worry about him. Lavender nodded helping Varian up bringing him back to the bedroom closing the door.

“Let's get you out of some of these layers.” She said, “ You’re probably boiling, poor thing.” Lavender cooed, helping him out of his silly disguise.

Now that she got a good look at him she could tell he was miserable. He face was flushed pink with fever, and his pale blue eyes unfocused and glazed over, “I’m sorry.” He mumbled, “I really thought I was better.”

“It’s fine we’ll just get that fever back under control and you’ll be good as new.” Lavender smiled, cupping his cheek gently. Varian leaned into the cool touch groaning.

She lingered for a moment before getting him settled in the bed going to get something for his fever.

~

Lavender left almost running into the princess who was hot on her heels, “Is he alright?” Rapunzel asked, her brow furrow and her lips pulled into a tight frown.

“Just a fever.” Lavender explained, “I have a remedy for it that should help.” She told her digging through her cupboards, “Hopefully that'll be the last time I use it.”

“Can I help?” Rapunzel asked eager to help, bringing a smile to Lavenders lips.

“Actually yes.” She told the princess, “It would be probably beneficial to learn for your journey.” Lavender explained eager to teach. She showed Rapunzel around her kitchen, pulling out the ingredients explaining their properties and where to find them.

Once they got into the swing of things their conversation changed, “Has Mason been feeling poorly for long?” Rapunzel questioned.

Lavender nodded, “For a few days now. “She detailed, “He was only just starting to feel better, it’s a shame he’d feeling poorly again.

“Poor thing.” Rapunzel cooed, “It’s not fun to be cooped up inside all day.” She said, and Lavender knew that the princess understood what that felt like.

“He is a bit restless.” Lavender remarked, “That’s why I took him into the garden, but I guess it was still a little early for him to be out and about.”

They finished the medicine and the princess left to go find her companions for lunch. Lavender took a plate setting it on the tray, bringing the food along with her, sure that Varian was hungry.

~

Lavender gave Varian the medicine and food relieved that the illness hadn’t dampened the boy's appetite.

She prepared a bowl of cold water, and a rag placing it on his forehead in an attempt to lower his fever. His eyes were scrunched shut as he slept, fever plaguing his dreams.

Lavender stayed, rewetting the rag as needed, dabbing his forehead with it, until his eyes blearily blinked open, “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”She smiled, having him take some more medicine.

Varian wrinkled his nose, coughing a little, “Yuck. “He croaked weakly.

“I know but it’ll help” Lavender said, combing her fingers through his sweat-damp hair, having him finish the medicine before he laid back down.

Varian groaned tossing an arm over his fever-bright eyes, his mouth tight at the corners. Lavender continued dabbing his forehead with the cool cloth until he fell back into an uneasy slumber.

The boy rolled onto his side curling around his midsection as he shivered weakly. She really hoped the fever went down.

For now, she’d continue treatment and hope for the best.


	8. A Deal

Lavender was up late into the night and early the next day, trying to break Varian’s fever, but this time it didn’t seem to want to go away lingering. It didn’t help that She was running out of the dried herbs she usually used for her remedy.

Usually, she’d go into town to get more but she didn’t have the luxury of that this time, unable to leave Varian alone.  Dread filled the pit of her stomach as she was faced with a dilemma that for the first time in her life Lavender didn’t know how to handle.

A hesitant knock on her door drew her attention from Varian momentarily, as she left his side going to answer it, careful not to open the door too wide.

She found the princess on the other side, her brows drawn with worry, “Is Mason feeling any better.” Rapunzel asked, and Verity left the room shutting the door behind her with a soft click, “I’m afraid not.” Lavender told her, shaking her head, “I fear his condition is growing worse.”

Rapunzels breath caught, a hand pressed to her chest, “Is there really nothing that can be done?” She asked, eager to help.

Lavender chewed her lip, “I’m afraid only time can tell.” She answered, “But I’m running low on the dried herbs I use for my medicine.” She explained.

“Say no more.” Rapunzel interrupted, “We can go into town to get whatever you need.” She said, smiling softly looking determined, “You just take care of him okay?”

Lavender smiled feeling a tug at her heart, “Thank you princess.” She said, starting a list really taken aback by Rapunzel’s kindness. She handed her the list, “I really can’t thank you enough.” She said.

Rapunzel nodded going to get her companions.

~

“No, absolutely not.” Eugene answered firmly, and Rapunzel pouted, “Come on.” She said, “It’s not that far out of our way.”

“No way Rapunzel.” Eugene shook his head, “There’s no way I’m supplying some weird witch with ingredients for whatever.” He said folding his arms over his chest standing his ground.

“For once I agree with Eugene, Rapz we don’t have time to help every person we come across.” Cassandra said, saddling the horses getting ready to head out.

Rapunzel pouted puffing her cheeks our crossing her arms over her chest, “I don’t help just anyone.” She said, and Eugene and Cass gave her a disbelieving look, “Okay so maybe I do, but Lavender needs these herbs if she wants to help Mason.”

The others ignored her continuing to pack up, and Rapunzel sighed frustrated, “Fine you want to do this the hard way.” She said sitting on a rock stubbornly, “Then leave me behind.”

Eugene’s mouth gaped aghast, “You can’t be serious Rapunzel.” He said, but Rapunzel just sat there definitely, “Oh I’m serious Eugene if you're leaving you’re leaving without me.”She said, “That is if you want to explain to the kind why you left without his ONLY daughter.”

Cassandra and Eugene looked at each other neither knowing quite what to do, and Rapunzel was stubborn so they knew she’d do it. Cassandra sighed, “Fine we’ll do this one favor and then it’s back onto the road.”

Rapunzel squealed slinging her arms around Cassandra, “Thanks for understanding. “She said already getting on Maximus, “Let's get going.”

~

They rode into the small town on horseback not seeing the need in bringing the entire carriage for a quick supply run.

Rapunzel face lit up, always excited for new experiences, “This is such a cozy little town. “She grinned gleefully, almost forgetting why they were there.

“Remember we’re not sightseeing.” Cassandra reminded her, “We’re here to complete a task and then we’re back on the road, got it Rapz.” Rapunzel nodded only half listening still captivated by her surroundings.

Eugene sighed, “I’ll get what we came here for.”He mutters figuring he could haggle and get it for a good price, “You keep an eye on blondie.” He said. Cassandra nodded in agreement following after Rapunzel attention was already being drawn away by something.

He rode over to one of the vendors looking at his list, “Hey so I’ve got this list of ingredients, any chance you have any of them.” He asked the older woman, handing her the list.  She nodded getting him the dried ingredients as he waited patiently, “Hey what can you tell me about the little house in the woods here.”

The woman eyed him cautiously, “Not much.” She answered bagging his purchase, “Some say a witch lives there, others say she’s a healer, people normally keep their distance.” She took the money, “Either way you’d have to be stupid or desperate to go near there.”

“Thanks for the advice.” Eugene said taking the ingredients, a shiver shooting ice up his spin as he rode back to his companions.

“Eugene.” Rapunzel waved, holding a couple of purchases of her own, “Did you get the herbs.” She asked eagerly, worry shining brightly on her face.

“Have I ever let you down before, Rapunzel.” He said holding up the bag, ignoring Cassandra’s fake yes cough glaring at her. “Good.” Rapunzel grinned, “Let's get this back to Lavender so she can help Mason.”

“Then hopefully we can get things back on track.” Cassandra said rolling her eyes set back on the path that would take her back to the small home.

~

_Varian tossed and turned in the bed, in a restless fitful sleep, his fever plaguing him even in his dreams. He woke with a start, his eyes darting around, recognizing his old room back in Old Corona, but something didn’t feel right._

_“Dad.” Varian croaked out stumbling out of bed uncertainly, in search of his father desperate for some sort of comfort._

_He wandered finding the massive wall of amber trapping his father, “Dad.” He cried out desperately, “No no this can’t be happening.” He whimpered, tears springing to his blue eyes, a strangled sob bursting from his sore throat._

_“What a shame this is?” A voice behind him sent him spinning on his heel, wiping the tears away with a calloused hand. An elderly woman stood there, “Wh-ho are you?” He questioned._

_She grinned innocently, “Oh my dear.” The woman said striding across the room, “I’m someone that wants to help.” She said cupping his cheek with an icy cold cheek._

_Varian sniffled, curiosity getting the best of him, “How?” He asked, “Even with my best efforts I couldn’t free father!” He shouted accusingly, “How could you possibly help?”_

_The woman didn’t falter, grinning back at him, “ I have things you haven’t even seen.”She said smiling, “But if you really don’t want my help I can’t force you…” She said turning to leave._

_Varian chewed his lip, “Wait!” He called out, “ I’m listening…” He trailed off desperate for any answers that could help him._

_The woman turned back to him,” I’m so glad to hear that.” She said, “However you have to wait for a little longer child.” She said, watching Varian face fall, “Meet me in three days under the new moon, in old Corona only then can I help you.” The woman said turning for the last time._

“Wait!” Varian cried out, sitting up straight in his sick bed looking around, almost not recognizing his surroundings. He was back in Lavenders bedroom. Flopping back down onto the bed he sighed, wondering if it really was just a dream.

“Three days.” He mumbled to himself, figuring it couldn’t hurt to go either way.

~

Lavender heard Varian in the next room figuring he must be awake. Rapunzel returned with her friends moments later grinning brightly, “We got everything on your list.”She said setting the bag on the table.

“Thank you so much.” Lavender said taking the bag, “I’m sorry I had you go to so much trouble over this.” She said already preparing the ingredients, heating some water.

Rapunzel rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, “It really wasn’t any trouble.” She smiled, “I’m so glad I could help you and Mason.” Her eyes flitting to the closed bedroom door.

“I’m sure he’s grateful for all the trouble you went through for him.” Lavender said letting the water boil, as put the ingredients in it. Rapunzel shifted anxiously on her feet, “Is there any chance we could see him before we head out?” She asked.

Lavender fumbled, burning herself,” Ow, no I’m afraid he’s asleep right now.” She said coming up with excuses, “ He REALLY needs to be resting if he wants to kick this bug.” She said hoping they didn’t pester further.

She hated seeing the princesses face fall but she couldn’t risk them finding out, “Come on it’ll only be a minute.” Eugene said wanting to put Rapunzel’s mind at ease, his hand already on the doorknob.

“Wait!” Lavender called out a little too late as the door was already open.


End file.
